Lelouch's Crazy Hunch
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. go on a trip, because of Lelouch's latest prediction. Meanwhile, Inuyasha has a sneaky idea.


Notes: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. Inuyasha is an anime that was also done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga by Rumiko Takahashi.

Lelouch Lamperouge started prancing around his living room. He looked at C. C., while looking more serious than usual. C. C. could tell that Lelouch had something on his mind, so she asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch said, "I have go to a faraway city."

C. C. asked, "What's the reason?"

Lelouch put his hands in his pockets, while trying to look as overdramatic as possible. He paced around the room, while saying, "It's a hard thing to explain and most people wouldn't believe me, but I have some important business to do there."

C. C. was confused about what Lelouch was talking about, because he hadn't given her any details. She wasn't used to Lelouch being so serious and secretive around her. She was the person Lelouch trusted and loved the most, so she was concerned about what his "business" could possibly be. She said, "So, is this one of your bigger missions?"

Lelouch thought about it and said, "To be honest, I don't really know. The thieves I have to take down are people I've never dealt with before. They could become prominent members of my rouges gallery or they could become obscure threats."

C. C. replied, "I see, but you don't seem to know where you're going and what you're up against."

Lelouch chuckled and responded, "That's my life, in general." He sat on the couch, next to C. C. and said, "I don't know where I am or what I'm up to. After all, there's nobody I can trust."

C. C. pointed to herself and asked, "Nobody?"

Lelouch smiled and answered, "You're the only one I trust."

C. C. snuggled up to Lelouch and said, "If that's the case, I should go with you."

Lelouch widened his eyebrows in surprise and asked, "You want to go with me?"

C. C. answered, "I think I should."

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why?"

C. C. answered, "Like you said, I'm the only one you trust. If you go a faraway city, full of thousands of people you don't know, won't you get lost or scared?"

Lelouch often tried to look brave, dangerous, and hip, but he often didn't live up to those terms. He was physically and emotionally fragile, which is something he didn't want people to knew. However, C. C. knew that Lelouch would always needs his help and she was always willing to assist him with his important adventures. Lelouch sighed and said, "I probably will need your help on this adventure."

C. C. replied, "Alright then. Are you ready to start packing?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "I already packed everything I need."

C. C. knew Lelouch wasn't good at packing, so she sighed and asked, "What did you pack?"

Lelouch answered, "A dozen comic books, a broken lamp, a jar of sewer water, the broken remains of my previous computer, poison, and a bag of dirt."

C. C. folded her arms and asked, "Are you joking around?"

Lelouch straightened his shirt collar, while saying, "Hey, I don't even know the details of my mission, so I wouldn't know what to pack."

C. C. replied, "I'll do your packing, after I do mine."

Lelouch responded, "Sounds good." C. C. went to her room and started packing, while Lelouch watched TV.

An hour later, C. C. finished packing. She walked back to Lelouch and said, "We can get going."

Lelouch replied, "Very well then. Where we're going is too far for a car, yet too short for a plane."

C. C. looked mildly confused, while asking, "So what are we going to do?"

Lelouch answered, "The train."

Several minutes later, they were on a train. Lelouch was a young man, but that didn't excuse a lot of his more immature behaviors, including the dance he did around the train. He was hyperactive, despite often being lazy and ignoring his work. While dancing on the train, he accidentally bumped into several passengers and knocked their food to the ground. Instead of feeling guilty, Lelouch started laughing. Some of the crueler passengers got their fists ready and started beating Lelouch up.

A few minutes later, Lelouch returned to his seat on the train, with several bruises on his face. C. C. had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "What happened to you?"

Lelouch answered, "I drove the passengers crazy, thanks to my lack of carefulness."

C. C. replied, "I'm really sorry that happened to you and I'm concerned about your safety, so I want you to stay here."

Lelouch was worried about being bored, so he asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

C. C. stuck her arms and answered, "Hug me."

Lelouch replied, "That doesn't sound very exciting, but okay." He and C. C. started hugging.

C. C. said, "I love you."

Lelouch replied, "I love you too."

A nosy passenger overheard them and asked, "You're in love? That's super gross." The passenger poured a giant bottle on hot sauce on Lelouch's hair. Lelouch started screaming, "Ah!"

C. C. asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch screamed, "I'm hot!"

C. C. grinned and said, "Believe me, I've noticed." She used a towel to wipe the hot sauce off of Lelouch, while he shook his fist at the passenger.

Two hours later, the train got to Lelouch's destination. Lelouch and C. C, got off the train. C. C. looked around and noticed that they were in Tokyo. She had a confused look on her face, while looking back at her boyfriend, and asking, "Why did you take us here?"

Lelouch said, "It's time to explain my motivation for coming here. A few days ago, I got the feeling there'd be a robbery here, so I figured we should check it out."

C. C. could hardly believe what Lelouch had just said to her. After hearing how overdramatic and concerned Lelouch was, C. C. was expecting him to go on a grand and big adventure. Instead of that, Lelouch took her to Tokyo, because he thought a small robbery might happen. C. C. said, "Lelouch, small robberies happen all the time and you wanted toi go here, because you got some random vision?"

Lelouch answered, "I guess so."

C. C. was ashamed of Lelouch's lack of maturity. She laid on a field of grass, while angry sighing. Lelouch walked closer to her and asked, "Do you want to go to the hotel or something?'

C. C. said, "I just need to relax, for now."

Lelouch replied, "Okay, I'm going to go look for the robbers." He was about to walk away, but he heard C. C. sighing again. He walked back to her, kissed her cheek and said, "See you later, my love."

C. C. replied, "Okay, darling."

Meanwhile, Kagome Higurashi was hanging out with her friends, Inuyasha and Miroku. She looked at them and noticed that their attention was on a couple of vending machines. Like C. C., Kagome could hardly believe the maturity of her male counterparts. She walked up to them, folded her arms, and asked, "What are you guys doing? I don't mean to be rude, but you've been staring at that machine for ten minutes."

Inuyasha replied, "I don't mean to be rude, but you already what we were doing."

Kagome responded, "Well you didn't answer my second question, which is why are you staring at those machines?"

Inuyasha replied, "We're staring at the machines, because we're super hungry and thirsty."

Kagome was surprised by the things she had to ask her friends, while saying, "Why don't you just buy some food and drinks, if you're so hungry and thirsty?"

Miroku replied, "Because of how much money it costs. It's five dollars for a bag of chips and two dollars for each soda."

Kagome responded, "I admit that's slightly more than it should be, but that doesn't excuse you for being such penny-pinchers. If you guys are going to be so stubborn about wasting your money, I can pay for it."

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "That's a sweet offer, but we couldn't make you suffer the wrath of these greedy machines." He put his hand on his chin, which led to a sneaky idea popping in his head. He looked at Miroku and said, "I know what to do."

Miroku asked, "What's your plan?"

Inuyasha answered, "Let's steal the soda machine and the snack machine. After taking those vending machines back to my house, we can use a crowbar to open the machines up and take all of their contents."

Miroku replied, "I'm not so sure about that. I'm really hungry and thirsty too, but that doesn't feel like the right thing to do. I'm just going to go to the grocery store." He said his goodbyes to Kagome and Inuyasha and started walking away.

Inuyasha put his greedy clutches on the vending machines and said, "At the risk of being sneaky, I'm going to take the machines."

Kagome had a concerned look on her face, while replying, "I don't think you should do that. That would be morally wrong and it would be illegal."

Inuyasha responded, "I think it would be the right thing to do, since how greedy the makers of this machine are."

Kagome asked, "How would you even take the machines away?"

Inuyasha had a proud look on his face, while saying, "I'm stronger than you think I am." He used one arm to carry the snack machine and used his other arm to grab the soda machine and started walking away.

A few minutes later, Lelouch walked by Kagome and asked, "What's going on?"

Kagome answered, "My boyfriend did something wrong." She paused and said, "I shouldn't of worded myself like that. A close friend of mine took the vending machines, for some petty nonsense. I like him and usually support him, but I can't approve of this."

Lelouch thought that Inuyasha was the one he had got a vision about. Because of that, he said, "I'll take care of that."

Inuyasha started skipping around the city, while playing with the vending machines. Lelouch ran up to him and said, "Hold on there."

Inuyasha turned around and asked, "Who are you?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm the guy who has to stop me."

Inuyasha had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why would you have to stop me? I'm not really doing anything wrong."

Lelouch replied, "Yeah right, you jerk. You're taking the vending machines. That's a big crime, you punk."

Inuyasha responded, "Hold on there, whoever you are. I have a good reason for my actions. They've been overcharging for snacks and sodas, so I'm being a vigilante."

Lelouch folded his arms and said, "You're being a thief, not a vigilante." Lelouch thought about Inuyasha's immature, random behavior and it reminded him of he had been acting. He felt he should follow C. C.'s advice and start acting like a more mature citizen. He said, "We've both been acting like troublemakers. I've put my girlfriend through a lot of hard times, thanks to how chaotic and silly I've been acting. I'm planning on changing my behavior and I hope you do the same thing."

Inuyasha replied, "That sounds like a great idea." He put the vending machines down, shook hands with Lelouch, and started taking the machines back to their destination.

Several minutes later, Lelouch walked back to the field of grass and he saw that C. C. was still laying there. He laid next to her and said, "You were right, C. C. I was acting like a pathetic, random fool and I deeply regret that. I met a guy who I relate to a lot and that made me realize that I need to change my ways. I need to be more reliable and more mature, so I can give you the best life possible."

C. C. smiled and said, "I couldn't ask for a better life, than a life with you."

Lelouch replied, "But my life is so immature and loopy."

C. C. started holding hands with Lelouch, while responding, "I do want you to work on those things, but either way, I'm in love with you and I've finally started liking my life, thanks to you."

Lelouch replied, "My life used to be a bunch of random chaos. Thanks to you, I also started loving life." Lelouch and C. C. fell asleep on the grass-field. Their hands never parted from each other and their hearts never started being filled with love.


End file.
